Talk:Mary Ann Busby (aft1795-)
Here is research information on Mary Ann Busby: 1860 CENSUS RECORD. On July 30, 1860, John and Mary Ann Busby McCombs were living in Archer Township, Harrison County, Ohio. The family grouping included their seven surviving children, their daughter-in-law Susannah (wife of their oldest child, Abraham), their daugther-in-law Mary Jane (wife of their second oldest child, James), and three grandchildren. The entries on the census record are as follows: (1) John McCombs, aged 47, male, Labourer, did not own real estate, personal property valued at $300, born in Ohio; (2) Mary A. McCombs, aged 50, female, Housekeeper, born in Ohio; (3) Abraham McCombs, aged 25, male, Laborer, personal property valued at $100, born in Ohio; (4) James McCombs, aged 21, male, Laborer, born in Ohio; (5) Mary McCombs, aged 24, female, born in Ohio; (6) Susannah McCombs, aged 25, female, born in Ohio; (7) Van Buren McCombs, aged 19, male, Laborer, born in Ohio, attended school in year; (8) Johnson McCombs, aged 17, male, Laborer, born in Ohio, attended school in year; (9) Joseph McCombs, aged 15, male, Laborer, born in Ohio, attended school in year; (10) George W. McCombs, aged 13, male, born in Ohio, attended school in year; (11) Elizabeth McCombs, aged 8, female, born in Ohio, attended school in year; (12) Marsha E. McCombs, aged 2, female, born in Ohio, (13) John V. B. McCombs, aged 8 months, male, born in Ohio; (14) James R. McCombs, aged 2 months, male, born in Ohio. SOURCE: 1860 U.S. Census of Harrison County, Ohio, Archer Township, page number 309, dwelling number 2214, family number 2204, enumerated on July 30, 1860; transcribed by Curt L. Sytsma from a microfilm copy in about 1985. Curt Sytsma notes: Mary, number 5 on the 1860 Census list, is the wife of James. Susannah, number 6 on this list, is the wife of Abraham. Marsha E. McCombs, number 12 on this list, is the eldest child of Abraham and Susannah. James V. B. McCombs, number 13 on this list, is the second child of Abraham and Susannah. James R. McCombs, number 14 on this list, is the second and surviving child of James and Mary. 1870 CENSUS RECORD. On July 7, 1870, John and Mary Ann Busby McCombs were living on a farm in Scott Township, Mahaska County, Iowa. They were living with three unmarried children, two married children and their wives, and nine grandchildren. The entries on the census are as follows, with the braketed information supplied by Curt L. Sytsma: (1) J. McCombs McCombs, aged 56, male, farmer, value of real estate $600, value of personal estate $500, born in Ohio, (2) M. McCombs Ann Busby McCombs, aged 63, female, housekeeper, born in Ohio, (3) J. McCombs McCombs, aged 23, male, farmer, born in Ohio, (4) G. W. McCombs W. McCombs, aged 21, male, farmer, born in Ohio, (5) L. J. McCombs Jane McCombs, aged 17, female, at home, born in Ohio, (6) V.B. McCombs Buren McCombs, aged 30, male, farmer, born in Ohio, (7) M. McCombs McDonough McCombs, aged 20, female, keeping house, born in Ohio, (8) E. W. McCombs W. McCombs, aged 3, male, at home, born in Iowa, (9) G. E. McCombs E. McCombs, aged 2, male, at home, born in Iowa, (10) M. F. McCombs Marion McCombs, aged 2 months, female ?, at home, born in Iowa, (11) A. McCombs H. McCombs, aged 34, male, farmer, born in Ohio, (12) S. A. McCombs McDonough McCombs, aged 30, female, keeping house, born in Ohio, (13) M.E. McCombs E. McCombs, aged 12, female, at home, born in Ohio, (14) J.V. McCombs Van Buren McCombs, male, aged 11, at home, born in Iowa, (15) J. J. McCombs J. McCombs, aged 9, male, at home, born in Iowa, (16) O.W. McCombs W. McCombs, aged 6, male, born in Iowa, (17) M.C. McCombs Caroline McCombs, aged 4, female, born in Iowa, (18) O. H. McCombs H. McCombs, aged 1, female ?, born in Iowa. SOURCE: 1870 Iowa Census of Scott Township, Mahaska County, Book 126 (Mahaska and Marion Counties), page 513, dwelling number 135, family number 135, enumerated on July 7, 1870; transcribed by Curt L. Sytsma in about 1985 from the original books at the Iowa State Historical Library. Curt Sytsma notes: This census record appears to contain a number of errors. 1890 CEMETERY RECORD. "MARY ANN/ Wife of/ JOHN McCOMB/ DIED/ NOV. 17, 1890/ AGED/ 82Ys 10M 7D." SOURCE: Gravestone at the Olivet Cemetery in Mahaska County, Iowa; photos and transcription taken by Curt L. Sytsma in the Spring of 1986. 1890 NEWSPAPER RECORD. "McCOMBS. -- Died, at her home in Scott township, at 2:30 A.M., Monday, November 17, 1890, of flux, MRS. POLLY McCOMBS, aged 82 years. Funeral Wednesday, interment in Olivet cemetery." SOURCE: The Oskaloosa Herald, Oskaloosa, Iowa, Vol 41, No. 4, Thursday, November 20, 1890, page 2, column 10 (extracted from microfilm roll 916 at the Iowa State Historical Library). Curt Sytsma 13:07, 12 April 2008 (UTC)Curt Sytsma